Shot and Alone
by Panda13216
Summary: Young Sam was left at the motel, alone. All goes fine, until two strangers show up. Non-Slash!


Shot and Alone

Panda13216

"What about Sam?" a tired Dean grumbled as his dad explained why he woke him up.

"He'll be fine. We'll only be gone for three hours. I promise he won't be awake when we come back." John assured Dean. He hoped he was pulling this off, he knew Sam would wake up almost as soon as Dean was gone.

"Well m'kay….." Dean answered as he pulled on his jacket.

"Just a few hours, remember he's only nine, he won't notice you leaving." John sighed and opened the door. He really hoped Sam hadn't heard it creak.

John's suspicions were right. As soon as Dean was in the Impala, Sam was awake. He didn't wonder where they were going, this was obviously a hunt or a training session.

The first hour went okay, Sam just read the few books the motel had on the shelf. He had the radio set on low, he hated silence. Then it happened. The first gun shot rang in Sam's ears, and he brought his nose out of his book. The second one was closer and it shattered the window. Sam jumped and scrambled under the bed, it was surprising he could fit under it but I guess you can do different things when you're scared. The gun-man walked into the room. When he noticed there were two of them, Sam slunk further underneath the bed. In pure anger, noticing no one inhabited the room, one of the gun-man broke out in fire. The shots went every-where one managing to find its way under the bed.

When Sam noticed the bullet he jerked up and hit his head on the bed's supports. Tears welled in his eyes but this was the least of his pain. The bullet that was under the bed hit Sam in the crease of his arm. Sam was ready to cry out in pain, until he noticed the gun-man were still inside the room. He cupped his hand over his mouth and waited.

"He left." One of the gun-man said.

"No kidding Sherlock!" The other one replied as he swore under his breath.

"There's still a bag here."

"Oh John left it here to throw us off. Just leave it."

"Let's get out of here you don't think the cops heard do you?"

"This motel is in the middle of nowhere! Nobody within fifty miles could've heard this!"

The men left not knowing Sam was in there.

Sam finally had enough time to holler. He was ready to scream but ended up with him sobbing instead. Then his tears stopped. He can't cry, Dean wouldn't cry, so he won't cry. Dang this hurt, and he had no idea how to treat it. Well Dean would have, but he's not here. Sam began to feel the pain. In the rush of the strangers being there he really hadn't felt it.

Sam began to wriggle out from under the bed but that just seemed to make the wound bleed more. He decided it would be best to lay there. In his efforts to move he noticed the clock was set to 1:03 A.M. Didn't dad say they would be gone for three hours, and they left at twelve.

Sam gripped his arm in pain and looked around the room. There lying right in his reach was Deans T-shirt he had worn that day. Sam used his left arm to grip the shirt and tie it around his wound to help slow the bleeding. He gritted his teeth in pain, what else did Dean always do when he was shot? Well Dean would tell Sam it was okay. Sam began to imagine Dean in his head telling him its' okay.

There was nothing within reach, so Sam just had to settle with lying under the bed. He was beginning to feel closed in, the bed was only about a foot off the ground and Sam's face about touched the supports. He was glad he had the radio turned on or the deathly silence would've killed him. His breathing quickened. He had to think of a way to feel better about being this cramped. He started the think about Dean. He closed his eyes and imagined Dean pressing on his chest. That helped a lot.

He couldn't believe this. He was alone, hurt and there was no Dean. No Dean at all. But he had to be brave. If he wasn't brave Dean would _never _let him live it down. Sam sniffed and let his eyes burn. Let them burn all they liked but he wouldn't cry. Dean wouldn't cry, so he wouldn't cry.

Sam's breathing began to slow, his hair was soaked with blood that ran from his arm while the gun-man was inside and his thin T-Shirt was damp. He had tried to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about how much his arm hurt. There was no one there to talk to, and nothing to think about. The only thing that he seemed to be able to focus on was the smell of Deans T-shirt, and the calm steady beat of the radio.

Meanwhile on the way back to the motel.

"Ugh, I'm worried about Sam." Dean began to stare out the window.

"We'll be back in an hour. I'll bet ya the kids still sleeping." John tried to assure Dean. He couldn't believe how protective Dean was of Sam. Sam had always preferred Dean to him.

"I guess you're right."

"Maybe you've just got jitters from the hunt. That was a pretty tough werewolf wasn't it?" John was trying to change the subject.

Back at the hotel…..

Sam gripped his arm in even more pain than before. What time was it? He glanced at the clock, which read 2:36 A.M. He began to get scared. What if they camped out? What if they won't come back until next week or so? No, Dean wouldn't let that happen.

"C'mon Dean," Sam whispered to himself. It was about all he could say, the more he said the more tears welled into his eyes.

Thirty minutes had rolled by when Sam heard the Impala roll into the parking lot. His spirits began to lift, Dean?

Dean opened the door and gasped. The walls were covered with bullet holes and the window was shattered, and worst of all, no Sam.

"Sammy?!" Dean called. John was still outside carrying the weapons back into the abandoned motel.

"M'here." Sam whispered. He really hoped Dean heard him, he couldn't talk much more.

Dean heard him. His first thought was instantly where the heck are you Sam? The room was dark and the lights wouldn't turn on, they were shot out. Dean suddenly saw the red glint on the floor. He practically sprinted to the bed where he found Sam's feet sticking out from the end.

"Hey Sammy? What happened!?" Dean began to pull Sam out from under the bed until he heard a faint grumble of pain. This made him stop from a second and curse. May anyone have mercy on who did this to his brother. Despite Sam's grunt he began to pull until Sam was fully exposed.

"Oh gosh." Dean was first drawn to Sam's face and then to his arm, with the soaked now red T-Shirt. He soon thought he was going to kill those spawns of demons. He first had to take care of Sam.

"What the heck happened?" Dean asked. He honestly wasn't expecting Sam to answer. It was a clear bullet wound and Sam was obviously in too much pain to answer. Dean couldn't help but be thankful the men left him in one piece.

"I need to get dad." Dean began to stand up but Sam held on to his shirt, his small fist was a bunch of blue material.

"Okay I'll wait." Dean relaxed into Sam's grip. This kid was in pain, but still had to strength to hold on to his brother. Dean grunted to himself "Hurry up Dad," but he doubted Sam hurt him.

When John walked in he ran to Sam instantly. When Dean gave him a look he knew what to do. John ran to the first aid kit where he had the stitches for Sam's arm. As he reached for the shirt Sam stopped him.

"I w'nt D'n to do it…." Sam could barely talk but he knew who he wanted to touch his wound.

Dean reached down and carefully undid the loose knot. Sam was definitely hurt. The bullet had shot strait through his arm. Dean was so glad it hadn't hit his bone, it had severely split through his muscles.

John reached down and began to stitch the wounds. When that was finished they began to head to the Impala to leave, they can't stay there. John brought down the few items they had with them and got into the driver's seat.

"So Dean, coming to get shotgun?" John asked impatiently, he was ready to get out of there, even at 5:00 in the morning.

"No thanks. I'd rather stay back here with Sam." Dean answered as he headed into the back of the Impala. He couldn't stand leaving Sam alone ever again. If this had hurt Sam even more, he would've never forgiven himself.

"You sure? It's a long ride from Texas to Colorado and Sam's pretty tender." John was sure Dean would decide to stay with Sam, but it was polite to ask.

"Yeah, I want to be with him." Dean slumped into the back seat as Sam instantly curled up against his side as his free had gripped Dean's amulet. Dean smiled to himself. He was so glad he still did this. Although, he thought he would out grow it soon.

"Suit yourself." John answered as he adjusted the mirrors.

Dean smiled as Sam curled off to sleep. Poor kid, he must've been scared. Dean sighed as he began to doze off himself. This kid was his pride and joy and nothing, he meant nothing, was going to take that away from him.

**A.N. This was my first Fan-Fiction So I hoped you enjoyed more on the way!**

**-**_**Panda**_


End file.
